Blood's Thicker Than Water
by HyperRena
Summary: What if Ellie was actually Morgana ? What if she was engaged to Arthur back in the time of Camelot? What if Mordred were like their brother before he betrayed them? What then? Ellie/Will


_**A/N: Hey guys ! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me... Its going to be quite different from both the movie and book but hope you like it! :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own plot and any OC's**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Camelot – 12 A.D.**

**Unsheathing my sword, I watched as it flashed in the sunlight. My long hair flowed behind me as a galloped along the beach towards our enemy. The knights rode behind us. **

**I rode alongside him; my leader, my prince, my love. I gazed at him with my love filled eyes as I took in his features. I didn't know what the outcome of this battle would be and I didn't want to take any chances. I took in his short dark brown hair, untamed but the perfect shape for the crown that graced his head. His eyes were the perfect mix of green and blue, giving them an almost hazel look. His shoulders were broad and strong and led down to his well toned muscles. He was mine and I thanked the Gods for it each day. **

**I tore my gaze from him before I got lost in his features and focused instead on the incoming soldiers and their leader. I was filled with anger and sadness as I looked upon the one that I once called my brother. Now, he was a traitor and would have to pay the price of one**.

**We stopped when we were but a few feet away and descended from our horses. I stared at him, trying to see a hint of my former companion but finding nothing, I was overcome with rage. Sensing my rage as if he could feel it, he gave me a look; a taunting one that made my blood boil. **

**I returned his look with one of my own and gained some satisfaction when he flinched from the venom in it however that was shortly lived as he then looked away and gave the order for attack. **

**Chaos erupted around us but I couldn't take my eyes off his. He was mocking me, knowing that I could never make the first move on him. He however, had no trouble in doing so. His sword slashed down and I moved mine up to meet it. We were a blur of metal, both equally matched in our swords and sinew. **

**We were at a stalemate, too acquainted with each others moves to get a hit on the other. He noticed this so he started channelling his magic into it, averting his concentration, giving me enough time to call upon mine. **

"**Come now **_**sister**_** dear, you've become weaker since I left. Have you not been practising daily as a good little witch should? I know I have, although, I am far from good wizard but you know that already. After all; here we are." The mocking tone in his voice did nothing to help my rage but I welcomed it, not realising how deadly that would be. **

"**Do NOT call me your sister. You lost that right when you tried to kill me and Arthur, knowing full well that we had finally admitted our love of one another." My voice became quieter, "I thought you would be happy for us. I see now that it was foolish of me to think so highly of you." Anger flashed through his eyes as we continued our duel of words and weapons. **

"**That was never meant for you. It was him that I wanted dead. Can't you see that he is no good for you?" I became confused at his words.**

**No good? He is the best thing I could wish for. He saw my confusion and aimed a blow at me. I quickly bought up my defence and side stepped from the blow. **

"**Do you hear yourself? He was your friend too. I do not know when that changed but I know that he didn't expect that backstab from you. What compelled you to do that?" It seemed the wrong thing to say as my question seemed to trigger his own torrent of emotions; making it harder to suspect his moves. **

"**What compelled me to do that? HE WAS TAKING ALL OF YOUR ATTENTION." **

**A wind was starting to form around us, swirling the sand and stones high in the air, making our personal battle even more private to the fight raging around us. I used my own magic to stop the wind from becoming too out of control and put all of my efforts into keeping my emotions in check. I softened a bit at his statement. **

**Had he thought I was ignoring him? My rage came back ten fold when I remembered what it is that he had done. That was no excuse. **

"**He was taking all of my attention? You were my brother. I did all I could for you thinking you were content. You never mentioned this so I had no qualms, believing that we were all content. If you had come to me as the grown man you claim to be, I could have reassured you, instead you tried to kill my fiancé and our king!" **

"**I didn't want to burst your bubble. I know how you felt and was happy for you two. Then you both started pushing me away. You started spending more time with him and less with me. He became your first priority and I was left to dwindle alone." I was at a loss for words. **

**Had he really felt like I'd been ignoring him? Had I really stopped treating him like my brother? **

"**You should have come to me… I would have reminded you that no matter what, blood is thicker than water." It was true. As kids we'd mixed our blood, making a blood bond and proving that we'd always be there for each other. **

"**Really? So if Arthur and I were to battle, you'd cheer for me not him?" I remained silent while he scoffed. Was it really that simple of a question? **

**Sensing my inner turmoil, he continued talking while our swords relentlessly battled. **

"**That's what I thought. In fact now that I think about it, this whole thing is your fault. I tried to kill him because of you. I'm here fighting because of you. If anyone here dies, it will be because of you." I gasped as the realisation hit me. **

**He knew that the one thing I hated was other people in trouble in danger and he used it against me. His satisfaction at my hurt was like a blow. He swiped the hilt of the sword and I reacted a moment too late, tripping in my clumsy dodge and falling to the ground. **

**I looked up into Mordred's green eyes, seeing the two dominant emotions of anger and betrayal flashing in them. I thought I saw a small hint of sadness but it went so fast I wondered if I imagined it. His next words pierced me as deep as his sword and I felt my heart go numb. **

"**You brought this upon yourself **_**sister**_**. You abandoned me for your beloved Arthur and he will be gone soon enough. Know this before you die, Morgana; I hate you. " **

**My breaths were becoming laboured and my vision blurry. I put effort into whispering my final words. **

"**I love you, Arthur." I heard his anguished cry vaguely in the background as the darkness overtook me. **


End file.
